


Flowey's Birthday

by 28_Characters_Later



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28_Characters_Later/pseuds/28_Characters_Later
Summary: Flowey's birthday comes with a real surprise.





	Flowey's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I know I tend to jump around a bit in the timeline with the fics. This itself has a bit of a time-jump in it. I do promise that my AU's set up will return from the war.

“Hey Flowey, do you remember your birthday?”

The question came out of nowhere, catching the plant completely off guard. Flowey coughed a little on nothing.

“Woah! Hey, easy!” Frisk lightly patted the flower’s stem until he seemed to be able to breathe again. “You ok?”

Flowey nodded. “I – yeah. I don’t remember.” He raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

Frisk shrugged. “Just curious.”

The sentient flower blinked slowly in annoyance before giving a huff. “What’s so great about celebrating one year closer to death?”

“It’s not that!” the human explained. “It’s a celebration of when you were born! Hence ‘happy _birth_ day’ not ‘happy countdown to death day!’”

Flowey rolled his eyes. “Well I wasn’t _born_.”

“I meant before, back-” Flowey’s small red thorns popped out. A silent warning not to continue that thought. “Ok, ok. Nevermind.” The thorns retracted.

…

Later, Frisk fished her phone from her pocket.

It rang for a few minutes before the anxious scientist answered. “H-hello?”

“Hi Alphys!” Frisk chirped.

“O-oh! Frisk! Hi! What, uh, is everything ok?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine. Hey I was wondering – Do you remember when Flowey bloomed?”

“Uh…” The sound of keys being tapped could be heard over the phone. “Ah! Yes here it is. The first flower to bloom in Asgore’s garden: March 21st.”

Frisk snickered. “The first day of spring. Thanks Alphys!”

…

As the months went on, Flowey slowly began opening up more, though this was mostly only to Frisk at first. 

At one point her mother came up to her with a rather interesting question. Luna held adoption papers.

“Do you think he’d be ok if I asked him?”

Frisk beamed and nodded. “I know the perfect time to ask him!”

…

Finally the date in March rolled around. Dante also showed up. Flowey wasn’t sure why. As far as he knew there wasn’t anything big about that day.

The three humans were weird all day. While he was fed, he wasn’t allowed in the kitchen for reasons they wouldn’t tell him.

Eventually Frisk went to get him. Flowey was on the livingroom table, struggling to hold a crayon in his vines and scribble on a few sheets of paper.

“Hey Flowey, wanna come into the kitchen for a minute?”

The blossom turned to Frisk before looking back down at his attempted picture. “I’m allowed in there again am I?”

Gentle, so as not to harm his roots, Frisk scooped the flower up in her arms. He growled, but otherwise didn’t protest.

Heading into the kitchen, Flowey looked back and forth from the three humans in confusion. “What’s going on?”

Dante pulled what looked, and smelled, like a chocolate cupcake stuffed with snails, bacon sticking out of it, from behind his back. Flowey stretched his stem taller in Frisk’s arms. He absolutely was _not_ drooling.

“Happy birthday, mi hijo.”

Wiping from drool from his face with a vine, Flowey tilted his head in confusion.

“I asked Alphys if she still had notes on when you first bloomed,” Frisk confessed. “Birthdays might not mean much to you, but I’m sure glad you’re here.”

Flowey stayed quiet, but readily accepted the cupcake when it was offered to him. He let out an audible ‘mmm’ when taking a bite.

“Your sense of taste is so messed up,” Frisk snickered.

“Shut up, it’s good,” Flowey said around a mouthful.

Luna chose now to speak up. “Flowey, I would like to ask you something very important.” She held an arm out for him to climb onto.

Giving the partially eaten cupcake to Frisk, Flowey climbed onto the woman’s arm. He tilted his head up at her quizzically.

With her free hand, Luna picked up the adoption papers from the countertop. “You’ve been with us for almost a year now. Of course we think of you as a member of our family. This really wouldn’t change anything. It would just make it all… more official.”

Flowey swallowed hard, looking down at the forms. So many years ago Toriel had had a similar conversation with Chara.

After a small eternity the flower found his voice. “My full name would change to ‘Flowey Garcia’?”

“Only if you wanted it to. It’s fully your choice.”

Flowey looked around the room and the three humans before turning his attention back to the forms. Sucking in a breath, he finally squeaked out a small “Ok.” As if to confirm it with himself, he nodded and repeated the ‘ok’ just a bit quieter.

Frisk gave a happy little squeal while Luna bent down to give a light kiss to one of Flowey’s upper petals.

After giving a small nuzzle in return, Flowey climbed back over to Frisk’s arm.

Luna checked her watch. “The offices should still be open for a few more hours. We can fill these in, and starting today you can officially be a Garcia.”

Flowey nodded but otherwise didn’t say anything.

Sensing he might be feeling overwhelmed, Frisk spoke up. “Well we’ll go get ready!” and left the room. She then looked down at the flower in her arms. “You ok?”

Flowey nodded. “I think so…” He swallowed. “Um. Thanks.” His roots curled around Frisk’s arm.

Frisk grinned, “Love you lil’ bro. Happy birthday.”


End file.
